thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ребенок Баризоля - единственный ребенок
Barisol's Child is an Only Child - песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 16 августа 2015 года, входящая в альбом Original Sin Story: Complete Edition. Пятая песня в истории Первородного Греха. Сюжет Единственному ребенку Баризоля, наследнику богатой семьи, нравится носить платья, играть с куклами и делать макияж, и из-за этого его оставили одного. Единственный ребенок Баризоля - девочка-вундеркинд, в колледже изучает умы людей, чтоб найти причину Зла, и узнает, что оно не из ее мира. Позже единственный сын Баризоля встречается со служанкой, которой он стал отвратителен после того, как попросил поносить ее одежды. Между тем единственная дочь Баризоля, страдая от Зла, проконсультировалась с исследователем параллельных миров, который предложил ей убить другую "себя". Сын прячется в своей комнате от сердитого голоса среди разбросанных им кукол и в зеркале видит другой мир и девушку, похожую на него и протягивающую руку. The only child of Barisol, a son to a wealthy household, enjoys wearing dresses, playing with dolls, and putting on makeup, left alone because of this. The only child of Barisol, a girl prodigy, studies the minds of people in college to find the cause of Malice and learns that it isn't from her world. Later, the only son of Barisol dates a maid, who is then disgusted when he asks to put on her clothes. Meanwhile the only daughter of Barisol, suffering from Malice, consults a researcher of parallel worlds, who suggests she kills her other "self." The son hides in his room from an angry voice amidst his scattered dolls; in the mirror he sees another world, with a woman identical to him extending her hand. В песне объясняется, как ковчег покинул мир, когда Зло уничтожило его с экипажем из 72 человек и парой близнецов на борту. Прямо перед убийством другой себя, женщина понимает, что это была ловушка мужчины, чтобы она пала в Злобу, и он смог бы занять ее место на ковчеге. И теперь двое детей Баризоля едут на ковчеге, сестра, знающая душу, и брат, знающий тело, чтобы, вероятно, создать когда-нибудь новое человечество. It's explained how the ark flew out from the world when Malice consumed it, with a crew of 72 people and a pair of twins on board. Right before killing her other self, the woman realizes it was a trap by the man to make her fall to Malice possibly so he could take her spot. Now two children of Barisol ride out on the ark, the sister knowing the mind and the brother knowing the body, to probably create a new humankind someday. Композиция Эту песню исполняют Кагамине Рин и Кагамине Лен. В пьесе используется преимущественно пианино, виолончель, барабаны, хлопки и французский рожок. Песня открывается с дуэта пианино и бас-гитары, с 0,09 к ним добавляются барабаны. Первый куплет начинается на 0,17 в исполнении Лена. На 0,49 песня меняется в стиле, чтобы удовлетворить лирику, но становится прежней на 1,09. Второй куплет начинается на 1,15 в исполнении Рин. Параллельно стиху Лена, музыка меняется снова на 1,47. На 2,03 мелодия снова нормализуется, на этот раз вместе с пианино. На 2,13 начинается второй куплет Лена и заканчивается на 2,45. Both Kagamine Rin and Len are utilized for the song. The piece primarily uses piano, cello, drums, and claps, and French horn. The song opens with a duet between the piano and bass guitar, with accompaniment from the drums following at 0.09. The first verse begins at 0.17, sung by Len. By 0.49, the song shifts in style to suit the lyrics, but returns to normal by 1.09. The second verse begins at 1.15, sung by Rin. To parallel Len's verse, the music shifts again at 1.47. By 2.03, the melody normalizes again, this time with a different-sounding piano. At 2.13, Len's second verse begins, later ending at 2.45. До 2,52 звучит инструментальный рефрен без бас-гитары. Сразу после этого начинается второй куплет в исполнении Рин. На 3,25 куплет заканчивается, сменяясь другим рефреном, на этот раз звучит только пианино. На 3,33 Лен начинает петь другой куплет, и мелодия меняется снова на 3,50. Соло виолончели начинается в 4,07, постепенно к ней добавляются пианино, барабаны, хлопки. Третий куплет Рин начинается на 4,24, и пред-припев на 4,55, с добавлением к мелодии французских рожков. На 5,12 двое близнецов начинают петь вместе финальный куплет. Высота также меняется, и используются уже все инструменты. На 5,44 пение прекращается, и только клавесин и вальтор продолжают звучать. Песня заканчивается на 5,58. Until 2.52, an instrumental refrain is heard, albeit without the bass guitar. Immediately afterwards, Rin's second verse begins. At 3.25, the verse ends, replaced with another refrain, this time only with piano. At 3.33, Len sings another verse, and the melody shifts once more by 3.50. At 4.07, a cello solo begins, gradually gaining accompaniment from the piano, drums, and claps. At 4.24, Rin's third verse begins, and a pre-chorus begins at 4.55, gaining French horns. At 5.12, the two singers begin a duet, singing the final verse. The pitch changes as well, and uses all instruments listed above. At 5.44, the singing stops, and only a harpsichord and French horn can be heard. The song ends at 5.58. Лирика Japanese= |-| Romaji= Связанные песни Queen of the Glass Queen of the Glass рассказывает о дальнейшей деятельности детей из песни, о том как они манипулировали одним из людей, которых они же и помогли создать. Альбомы OSSCEcover.png|Original Sin Story: Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Интересные факты концептуализация и происхождение *Левия и Бегемо, являясь версиями друг друга из альтернативных вселеленных или "зеркальными отражениями", могут быть отсылкой к Kagamine twins, которые, в свою очередь, являются подходящими Вокалоидами для роли богов-близнецов *Levia and Behemo being alternate universe versions or "mirror images" of each other may be a homage to the Kagamine twins, who are fittingly the representative Vocaloids of the twin gods. Curiosities * Когда впервые был официально анонсирован оригинальный альбом Sin Story: Complete Edition, предварительный Трек-лист назвал песню "Бог Дракон Левия-Бегемо". *When the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition album was first formally announced, the tentative tracklist listed the song's title as "Dragon God Levia-Behemo". Галерея Прочее= LeviaBehemoBarisolIchika.jpg|Иллюстрация к песне от Ichika en:Barisol's Child is an Only Child es:Los Hijos de Barisol son Solo un Hijo Único fr:Les Enfants Uniques de Barisol Категория:Песни Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Len Категория:Kagamine Rin